bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Viima
Viima is a dim-witted but persistent and loyal Le-Matoran skilled at tracking and hunting. He travels with Orderin and Tivanu who work as mercenaries. Biography Pre-BZPRPG Viima was a member of the Le-Koro Gukko Force for a long time. He learned to fly Gukko and Kahu birds during this time, as well as developed supreme aim. After the defeat of Makuta he quit the group to become a private fighter and courier for hire. His work changed over time and he became more of a hunter, hunting for Rahi in the jungles of Le-Wahi. At some point of his life, Viima got acquainted with the Ga-Matoran Surina and eventually began a relationship with her. Viima taught Surina many things about the jungle and hunting during this time. Surina ended up breaking up with him, though Viima kept a soft spot for her in his heart. Surina's Assassination Plot Viima was involved with a Toa name Orderin in an attempt to uncover mystery of a strange invisible being who threatened their lives. Viima was suddenly approached by Surina, her ex-lover, to help her at an unspecified task. Giving in to his weakness of women, Viima paused his previous quest and fell into a plot which involved Surina drugging him and using him to attempt to assassinate Hahli. Viima failed in this task and was captured by the Ga-Koro Marines. After some interrogation Viima was released on the basis that he had not been responsible. Angry at Surina for betraying him, Viima set out on a journey to find Surina and her ally, Celite, and bring them to justice. His travels brought him to Ta-Koro where he decided to hire detective Khervos to help him look for Surina and Celite. The duo tracked them down to Ko-Koro, where Viima impulsively attacked and led both him and Khervos into trouble. Surina had hired the Skakdi mercenary Tivanu as a bodyguard, which led to a confrontation between him and Viima. During the battle, Tivanu downed Viima with his powers and put his foot on his face, threatening to crush his mask and kill him. Tivanu never followed up on that threat, however. Viima and Khervos managed to retreat, but soon witnessed Surina and Celite being captured by Vos and taken to Ga-Koro. Viima thanked Khervos for his help and went to Ga-Koro to witness the trial. After Surina was sentenced to death, Viima hurriedly left for Le-Koro to help matters there, though he could not forget the outcome of the trial. Tracking "Him" In Le-Koro, Viima met up with Orderin and Weta once more. As a group they went to Ga-Koro after a riddle made by the murderous invisible Toa. They soon returned to find more strange clues which led them to Ko-Koro. There they met up with Tivanu, who had helped Surina before, and Viima immediately remembered him as an enemy. Orderin and Weta decided to invite Tivanu to join the party, which made Viima angry. The group then returned to Le-Koro to find the village in upheaval. The reason was Him in the middle of another murder. During a brief battle, Him was revealed to the others until he turned invisible again and fled into the jungle. Viima started following the silent and invisible Toa by following disturbances and movement in the foliage of Le-Wahi. After tracking him for some time, Him revealed himself again to Viima and inquired why he was being followed. Viima brought him to Le-Koro where Tivanu and Orderin cross-examined him. Mercenary Career At some point Orderin decided to join Tivanu to work as a mercenary for profit. Viima despised the idea, but joined the duo in order to keep Tivanu in check and protect Orderin's innocence. Personality and Traits Viima combines the lifestyle of Le-Matoran with that of the Ta-Matoran. His priority is always finishing what he is doing, but he enjoys freetime as well. Although a skilled hunter, Viima is known to lack basic analytical skills. He tends to act based on his feelings and is poor at planning ahead or making strategies. He is also easy to manipulate, especially by women. Viima is a standard Le-Matoran physically. He is very athletic and quick. He is extremely skilled with throwing his razor-disk, able to hit practically any target. What he gains in speed and agility he loses in strength, however. Razor-disk Viima's primary tool is his Razor-disk. It is a standard bamboo disk with sharp metallic spikes covering its edges. The disk has a handle on its lower side, which Viima can use to carry the disk without fear of hurting his hand. He doesn't use the handle while throwing the disk, only for carrying it. The spikes of the disk are razor sharp and can pierce many materials and cause great damage even to Toa armor. Viima has trained himself to use the disk well. When he throws it, the disk spins very fast, causing it to give a similar sound to a an activated chainsaw. Viima knows how to throw the disk so that it returns to him after hitting its target. Relationships Allies *Orderin: Viima is a friend of the Toa of Air and is ready to help him. *Weta: Although not as close as with Orderin, Viima respects Weta and assists him with Orderin *Khervos: Viima hired Khervos to help him track Surina. The two are not close, but act formal and polite with one another. *Tuli: Viima and Tuli dislike each other due to their differences in personality, but are not enemies and can tolerate each other Complicated *Tivanu: While Viima despises Tivanu because of his past affiliation with Surina, he has been forced to learn to be around him after Orderin joined him to become a mercenary. Over time Viima has developed a very sarcastic relationship with him, often making snarky comments and publicly insulting him, all the while remaining at least somewhat playful about it. Tivanu responds in a similar manner. Enemies *Surina: Viima used to date Surina, but broke up with her. Later the two became enemies due to Surina's evil plans. *Him: Viima has helped Toa Orderin and Toa Weta track down this insane murderer. Viima is persistent in tracking down the sonics Toa and refuses to show fear while around him. *Celite: Viima and Celite are enemies due to Celite's association with Surina. Quotes Trivia *Viima's theme song is Eastern Wind by Torstein Sodal Category:Characters Category:Matoran Category:Le-Matoran Category:Toatapio Nuva Category:2013 Arc Category:Main Six